Christmas
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Mori has a very special Christmas present for Kaoru. Rated M for sex scene. Complete. One-shot.


Thank you for stopping by! Please enjoy my one-shot KaoruxMori. Rated M. All rights and reserves belong to the hardworking people who made Host Club. ~STS~

 _Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve in music room 3 at Ouran High School. The Host club was having a special Christmas Eve party before parting ways for the holiday break.

Kaoru watched his friends fondly as they laughed and toasted each other.

Honey was busy eating desserts, as Mori watched on in his usual silence. Kyoya was making notes in his book, (Kaoru was sure he was inventorying the gift exchange) and Tamaki was playing lovely holiday music on the piano.

Hikaru and Haruhi were busy talking, Hikaru's head bowed down close to Haruhi's. Even from across the room Kaoru had no problem making out her blush from where he was standing.

Hikaru and Haruhi has been dating several months now. Kaoru liked the person his brother was becoming since having Haruhi in their lives. She was even going to be joining them for winter break as they travelled to Barbados. Hikaru had gone behind her back to get permission from her father, knowing she would never agree to something so lavish otherwise.

The Christmas tree on display in music room 3 was grand to say the least. Tamaki had spared nothing when it came to decking the place out for Christmas. The room sparkled beneath drapes of tinseled garlands and poinsettias. Kaoru admired the twinkling lights and Swarovski crystal ornaments that bejeweled the tree from top to bottom. Christmas after all, was his favorite holiday.

He was startled when something brushed against his shoulder unexpectedly. Turning, he glanced up into the face of Mori. "Merry Christmas Mori" he said with a warm smile.

Mori looked down into Kaoru's eyes. It was a captivating look, and he held the younger mans gaze until finally he held up a small gift.

Kaoru thought for sure his heart was going to stop, the electricity he felt looking Mori's charcoal eyes was mind blowing. A small blush had crept across his cheeks during the eye contact. He broke away and looked at the gift Mori held in his hands. "Oh, for me? Thank you." Kaoru took the gift gently from Mori, who said nothing. Instead, he gave Kaoru a large smile, reaching his eyes, before turning and walking back towards the others.

Well that was certainly interesting, Kaoru thought to himself. They had already all exchanged gifts earlier in the night. Watching to see if Mori had given any one else a gift, he finally turned and sat in one of the wing backed chairs near the tree.

Turning the small gift over and over in hands, he gently peeled off the wrapping paper. Beneath the layers was a small jewelry container. Kaoru opened the jewelry case slowly, not knowing what to expect inside.

The gift was a leather bracelet. It had a thick white leather band that went across the center, with intricate leather straps in braids and other similar designs. It had black fabric woven between some of the braiding and straps, but had an overall masculine look to it. However, as Kaoru removed the bracelet, he saw the steel charms that adorned it as well.

There was a charm for each member of the host club. A kendo stick for Mori, a bunny for Honey, glasses for Kyoya, a rose for Tamaki, a book for Haruhi, and two small charms with Hikaru and Kaoru stamped delicately on it.

It was the most amazing and thoughtful gift he had ever received in his life. Looking up from the gift, Kaoru made eye contact with Mori, who had been watching from across the room.

Kaoru ducked his head quickly, the blush had spread from his face all the way to the tips of his ears. _Get a grip Kaoru! This was nothing more than a kind and thoughtful Christmas present from a close friend._

"Wow, what a nice gift!" Haruhi had snuck up on him while he was lost in thought.

"Ah, yes! It's an excellent gift!" Kaoru stammered out. "Did you need something Haruhi?"

"Hikaru is ready to leave, he went to have the driver bring the car around front to meet us."

"Thanks, you guys can go on ahead though. I'm not ready to leave yet. Tell Hikaru that I will call for a vehicle when I'm ready."

Haruhi blinked her big brown eyes at him. The look she gave him was enough to say, _are you feeling okay?_

After a moment she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, just don't be too late Kaoru. The flight tomorrow is early, and we don't want Hikaru all riled up."

"Ha! Isn't that the truth though!" Kaoru laughed and clapped his hand on her shoulder gently. "I won't be long." With the parting words of encouragement, he watched Haruhi make her goodbye rounds and met a waiting Hikaru at the double doors before disappearing into the hall.

Shortly after that, the other members also made their rounds of Merry Christmas and farewells.

Kyoya was the last, insisting on locking the room up for the evening. At Kaoru's firm protest that he could handle it, even Kyoya gave up and bid him farewell.

When everyone was gone, and Kaoru was left alone with the twinkling lights, he opened the present again, admiring the handicraft he'd been given. In his meager existence, he'd never been given a real gift, with real heart felt meaning. In his experience, he had only given and received over the top gifts. Lavish trips, expensive clothes and cars, boats, want an island? Something as small and meaningful like what he held in his hand, that was a first.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself Kaoru. Mori probably gave everyone a small token, you're not that special._

With a large sigh, his hand fell to his side, and he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. It was out of character to be so blue, especially when he was typically the joyous brother. Maybe it was all the romance he was subjected too by HaruHika all the time. Even though they were the inseparable trio, some times Kaoru felt suffocated by them.

So lost in thought, he didn't hear the doors open again, and the footsteps that approached him.

"Hey," a deep voice called to him. "What are you still doing here?"

Kaoru froze. Had Mori ever said so many words? Ever? What was he doing back? Turning slowly, he stared with large eyes at the other man. "Mori, I was still admiring the Christmas tree. I needed some peace before holiday break started. What are you doing here?"

The dark haired boy held up a large duffel bag. Clearly indicating it had been left behind and he was there to retrieve it. He dropped it back down on to the ground and closed the gap between them. "Did you like your present?"

The blush returned, instantly turning Kaoru as ginger as his roots. "Did you give everyone gifts? It was very thoughtful."

Mori's eyes opened wide with shock at the statement.

"I mean, you could have just given it to me when we opened presents as a group. It didn't need to wait," Kaoru dropped his gaze to the ground, ignoring the shocked expression on Mori's face. _Why am I being so cold! I didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did, what an idiot!_

Mori didn't say anything. He brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose before running it through his short dark hair.

"You're special Kaoru. I only chose to give you a gift like that"

Kaoru was shocked to his core.

Special? Not once in his life had anyone ever told him that he was special. Special boys, of course. Everyone always spoke to Hikaru and Kaoru as a single entity. That's what it was like for them. You didn't say to one what you wouldn't the other. Not ever had he been told that as an individual.

"What?" Kaoru lifted his gaze, meeting charcoal eyes. He knew the blush was giving his feelings away. Maybe he was desperate to feel something all of his own, or maybe it was electric atmosphere being given off by holiday spirit.

"I said, you're special. I know I'm a man of few words, but I'm always watching you. You're selfless and kind hearted. I admire you. That gift, was for you only. I put real thought into it. I was hoping it would express how I felt where the words don't."

Mori stepped closer to Kaoru. Kaoru stepped back. They repeated this until Kaoru nearly felt the tree in his back. He stopped up short, Mori only inches from him.

"Mistletoe," Mori pointed to the cluster in the tree, not far from where the tips of Kaoru's orange hair was.

Kaoru tipped his head back, leaning into the twinkling lights and crystals as his eyes made contact with the cluster of mistletoe. If he was being honest, he never would have even recognized something like that.

His amber eyes dropped down from the mistletoe to meet Mori's, and he gulped visibly as the dark haired boy leaned slowly into him.

Mori kissed him. It was hesitant at first, but warm and gentle. There was a moments pause, to gauge Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru's brain was devoid of all thoughts. With the tiniest of sighs against his lips, Mori took that as the only sign he needed, taking Kaoru's lips confidently.

Reaching his arms up around the neck of the taller boy, Kaoru reached up slightly on his toes, leaning deeper into the kiss. He made another small noise in the back of his throat, parting his lips slightly.

Mori responded by wrapping Kaoru around the waist, turning him away from the tree and pressing the ginger up closer against his body. As Kaoru parted his lips with a sigh, Mori took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boys mouth. Searching the warm cavity, a small growl slipped from his mouth.

Temporarily breaking the kiss, Kaoru took heavy breaths. His amber eyes golden with passion and Christmas lights. "Mori," he whispered.

His name was all it took and Mori shoved Kaoru roughly down onto the fancy tree skirt on the ground. Following Kaoru down, he came to a rest on his knees over the younger boy.

"If this isn't okay, speak up now." Mori whispered leaning in for another kiss. "I want you, and if we start, I wont be able to stop." He captured Kaoru in another scorching kiss.

"Please," was all Kaoru could muster. His body was on fire, and there were butterflies turning rounds in his stomach. "Please," he whispered against Mori's lips between kisses. He was rock hard, pressing almost painfully against his trousers.

Kaoru's hands trembled as his brought them to the buttons on Mori's white formal shirt. They became surer, as he made the way from top button to bottom. His hands deftly undid the belt buckle, and Mori's hands stopped him there. Not being discouraged, he splayed alabaster fingers against tanned and toned flesh of Mori's abdomen.

Shrugging out of the shirt, Mori pulled at the knot of his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside.

He was magnificent to look at, Kaoru thought as his hands roamed and admired the other body. All the years of martial arts and kendo has sculpted deep grooves and muscles into the skin.

Returning the favor, Mori began undoing Kaoru's clothes too. He helped stripped the ginger down, dropping kisses on the skin that was exposed as he went. Mori delighted in the small sounds that escaped Kaoru's lips. In the back of his mind Mori had hoped Kaoru was a noise maker, so he wasn't disappointed.

They helped each other out of their pants and drawers, leaving them both naked and vulnerable. Bodies warm and pressed up against one another, Kaoru wasn't as nervous as he thought. Hikaru was the only one to have ever seen him naked, and up against a body as sculpted as Mori's, he would have expected to be more self conscious.

As if reading his mind, Mori whispered against Kaoru's jaw, "you're perfect the way you are." He dropped kisses along the neck and ear, eliciting more of those delicious sounds Kaoru was full of. "Touch me."

Kaoru flooded red, from the tips of his ears to his chest. Slowly, and unsure, he reached for Mori's erection. Taking the velvet rod into his hand, he gripped it and moved the flesh. "I've never-,"

"Shhh," Mori said interrupting, "you're doing fine." He returned the touches. Sliding his hands up and down the pale, slim body. He mapped the gentle slopes and plains with his fingers, committing them to memory. He took Kaoru in the palm of hand, large fingers squeezing gently.

With a gasp, Kaoru was rolled by Mori so he was laying somewhat on top of him, their erections pressing together. Small whimpers falling from his lips.

Mori licked his fingers and gently reached beneath Kaoru, finding his entrance and slipping one finger in.

"Ahhh!" Kaoru cried, arching his back slightly. Mori took his sounds of encouragement and slipped a second finger in, moving them in and out gently, scissoring them slightly. "Mori, ah, what..?"

"Last chance," Mori whispered adding a third finger. When he was satisfied, Mori sat up, coaxing Kaoru onto his knees. "I'll be gentle," he said soothingly, capturing another kiss from the ginger.

Kaoru whimpered again, moving his body wantonly.

Moving again, Mori pushed Kaoru gently down onto his back, spreading his knees wide. He pressed himself against the hot entrance, and slid into home, kissing Kaoru to swallow the boys cry.

 _That hurts!_ Kaoru's brain was shouting. He stiffened involuntary, but after a few moments, he could feel his muscles relax, the tension releasing and instead felt the blossom of pleasure.

Waiting patiently, Mori felt the muscles relax around him, and he slowly began moving in and out. Kaoru sighed and melted into the strokes, moving his hips to meet Mori.

They moved together, more and more frantically. Braced on his hands over the younger boy, Mori was lost in the amber eyes of Kaoru. The Christmas lights and crystals reflected off their skin, giving them an ethereal feel. "Touch yourself," Mori said.

One hand on Mori's shoulder, fingers splayed on his neck, he used the other to grasp himself firmly. He moved his hand in time to the strokes as Mori watched. Kaoru gasped with pleasure, and writhed beneath the weight. With a few more hard strokes and a big groan, he came all over his abdomen.

Mori hit Kaoru hard a few more times before he too groaned, and finished inside the younger boy. Slumping on shaking arms, he caged Kaoru beneath him. He lowered himself slowly, leaning off to one side, breathing heavily.

They laid in silence, just their ragged breaths filling the space around them. Kaoru pressed his face into the dark haired boys chest, placing a kiss into the sternum. He licked his lips, tasting the sweat that coated his skin. "Merry Christmas Mori."

With a laugh, Mori squeezed Kaoru in a bear hug. "Merry Christmas Kaoru."

The sound of the double doors opening broke them from their quiet embrace.

Mori and Kaoru exchanged the same frantic expression before Mori leaned and yanked the beautiful tree skirt out from the far side of the tree. The Velcro holding it in place gave way, and he tugged it over both their naked lower halves as they sat up.

Haruhi and Hikaru were making their way across the room.

 _Oh dear God, why did they have to come back for me!_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled with a wave when he caught sight of the two boys beneath the tree. He approached them energetically, but as he filled the gap he slowed when he saw Mori sitting beside Kaoru.

Kaoru watched the gears shift and grind in his twins brain. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened moments prior. Two young, naked boys, beneath the Christmas lights.

"Did you find him!" Haruhi called as she came up behind Hikaru.

Hikaru grabbed her as she got next to him. He pushed her behind his back, and let out an awkward laugh. "Yup, lets go Kaoru will be ready soon!" Hikaru turned and started shoving Haruhi away, prompting her back towards the door.

"Hey!" She exclaimed stubbornly, peering around Hikaru as he attempted to block her view. "What's going on," she pushed past Hikaru.

Haruhi stopped up dead short when her eyes landed on both the boys sitting, tree skirt modestly covering their laps. Her embarrassment was palpable.

"Mistletoe," Mori offered unabashed.

"Merry Christmas!" Hikaru clamored grabbing onto Haruhi and dragging her with him. "Sorry we worried about you Kaoru, I see you're in good hands!" With a devilish wink, Hikaru smiled at both of them, and steered Haruhi out for the second time that evening.

Kaoru was spent. He flopped backwards onto the ground, looking up at the Christmas tree. _Well, no going back now!_

Mori filled his vision, sparkling in the lights. "Merry Christmas Kaoru," he said again. Lifting the jewelry container, he opened it and removed the bracelet.

Kaoru lifted his left hand, and Mori placed kisses to the inside wrist before securing the gift in place.

"Merry Christmas Mori."

Fin

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to like or comment!

Love always, Sweet Talkn Stranger


End file.
